inflation_rpgfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Imper1um/Playing the Actual Game
I actually do play the game from time to time. Actually, for every hour I spend updating the Wiki and extracting code, I'm usually spending like amounts of time in the game, just playing. Balance of Time between Everything One thing is that I spend only so much time on everything. Inflation RPG is one of those "I'm taking a really big dump, so I'll definitely play" games, but I've gone to the bathroom, just to go #1 and only sit on the toilet for 15-30 minutes just to play the game. Its kind of a break, and I enjoy playing. However, these times are far and few in between. If I'm busy at work, and I have an emergency hotfix to deploy, I'll take a quick break in the bathroom with no play, but my job is relaxed enough that I'll usually have 15-30 minutes to play Inflation, and there's no issue. At home, if I'm going to the bathroom, unless I have to return to my Girlfriend, 9 times out of 10, I'll be in the bathroom with my phone. Play Style I'm currently working on the top, center-left (KPAtk 2, KPAgi 1, KPHP 1) character, and I'm at Char Level 2. My DEF suffers, but I make that up by always having a +5 DEF Gem Equipped (my DEF starts ~400k). I dip lots into AGI, because I find that being able to have 6 attacks in a row, dropping the enemy's HP by 60% before they get a chance to act is the best. I think there's a lot of gripe about how AGI is really dumb, but I find that if you're dipping into both ATK+AGI, with just a little DEF (or an auto-awesome DEF with +5 Gem), the game becomes Trivial until Heaven. Heck, nothing drops my HP <80% until at least God. My path probably could be refined a little bit: First, I will kill the Boss on 1: Then, I will head East to drop Sphinx in area 3: After this, I will equip 3 +Encounter Rings retrace my steps to Area 5, and drop the Dragon Rider (changing back to 3 +XP Gems before attacking the boss). Without changing my equips, I head North, hanging a right around the wall, but going right to the 5k area ASAP, and then defeating the boss once I'm within 3000 levels. After this, I will probably switch to Estoc+1, and move south, moving into areas whenever I'm within 3k Levels, sticking to the right side. Once I'm on the Four God area, I will head East to kill the Earth Boss. Then retrace back to the Wind God, then the Fire God. Then slide West to the Ice God. After this, I will requip 3 +Encounter Rings until I get into the South area (switching back to +XP when I get within 2500 levels), and head south to the next area, keeping 2500 separation, skipping Black Mother, and killing Orichi/Hydra Pit Boss. Then, I will return to Purple Mother, dropping her instantly. In the Maze area (which I have memorized), I'll head straight for the center, killing the Blue Dragons on either side of the Yellow Mother area. Then, I will drop Yellow Mother. In the corridor to the God Grid, I will generally stay about 1k levels ahead of the level rating. Black Mother is killed after I use 1 BP in her zone to make sure I can easily defeat it. In the God Grid, I will first check the 4x4 Grid on the top left for any pre-activations of ?!, then I will drop one Bonus if it hasn't appeared, and a second bonus 3 turns after all the bonuses in my search grid expire (if I don't get Dark Tower in the first bonus). --IF THE DARKTOWER NEVER APPEARS/DOESN'T TELEPORT ME. I will drop God after if none of the ?! provide what I'm looking for. --IF THE DARKTOWER APPEARS I drop the towers in counter-clockwise order, just because, followed by the Rainbow Tower. Then, in the Heaven area, I will meander around, staying 500+ levels behind the current area (as opposed to in front of, like previous). I haven't killed Phoenix yet, but Tiger I have. That's my route (so far). I refine it every now and then, especially when I find more information, but this is how things are so far. Category:Blog posts